The Key to Lily's Heart
by Trish-Ah
Summary: She was going to destroy the one thing that kept her from her love. Can three simple words bring Lily to not do so? OneShot, Loliver Fluff


You think you know everything about her. You're wrong. Did you know that when she's taking a test she often moves her leg up and down when she's stuck on a problem? Or did you know that often, she twirls her hair when she is feeling thoughtful? When she's broken hearted, her bangs stay astray in front of her beautiful blue eye, mainly her right eye.

You didn't know that but I did. I know a lot more about her but I have a reason for it and no - it's not because she's my best friend. Not because she's the only girl that can put up with my dumb, guy ways. I know a lot about her because, well, I lover her. I always have... I always will. I only figured it out over a year ago but really, throughout the sixteen years I have known her, I'm more than a hundred percent sure that I loved her since I first met her.

She was always the girl I compared other girls to. She was always the girl I would choose over a girlfriend. She was always the girl I went to about anything and everything. She is, and always will be, Lillian Truscott.

There's only one problem with my blonde ambition, though. She's not mine. She's not anyone's. I should be thankful, shouldn't I? That she isn't dating anyone but I'm not. You know why? Because, well, she wont let anyone in.

About six months ago, Lily's latest boyfriend cheated on her. In fact, all of the relationships she has been in... ended pretty badly. I don't blame her for being upset and to be honest, I myself was more than pissed at _Michael_ for hurting her.

He hurt her pride. He hurt her heart. He took the shards that were repairing back together and just about turned them into powder glass.

Lily refuses to trust anyone now. She gave up. I know, more than anything, it has to be tough for her. Do you know why? For six months, she's been hiding her beautiful eyes behind her bangs... mainly the right eye.

When she was sixteen, her mother gave her a beautiful silver locket. It was the shape of a heart and inside this locket was Lily's most prized possession. The only thing she truly loved. No one can open this locket without the key. You would think I would know, me being her best friend and all, but I don't. No one does. Not even Miley, her other best friend.

"I'm going to do it tonight," I heard Lily speak softly from across myself and Miley. We were sitting outside on Miley's porch, talking while watching the sunset.

We're not kids anymore, just so you know. We're twenty-one now and Lily and myself will be graduating from college next month. Miley... well... Miley married once she graduated from high school. She's still doing what she loves... being a part-time pop star and full-time mother.

"Are you sure?" Miley asked and reached across the table to place her hand on Miley's.

"I have to," Lily whispered. You could she was trying hard to cover her shaking voice. Too bad she wasn't fooling us.

"You can cry, you know," I said and leaned back in my chair. "You can't hide anything from us."

Lily looked at me for a moment before finally, a small tear left her eye and fell down her cheek. Quickly, I moved from my seat next to Miley and sat down next to Lily, putting an arm around her. Turning her face towards mine, I placed my thumb on her cheek and wiped it away.

"How are you going to do it?" I whispered, my face just few inches away from hers. Lily looked at me, her lips parted slightly.

I wanted to, more than anything, kiss her right there and then. But I couldn't. If I love her than... I have to let her go.

"I - I don't know," She cried and pulled away from me. She placed her head on her hands and sobbed heavily. "How - how do you burn - something so - so - strong and - I..."

Miley quickly to a seat next to Lily's other side and she pulled her into a tight hug. "You shouldn't, Lily," Miley whispered and I could see tears forming in her eyes as well. "You shouldn't give up. You shouldn't lock your heart up..."

If you haven't guessed already Lily is...

"I have to get rid of the key," Lily chocked and pulled away. I saw her dig through her pockets for something and while she was doing so, I looked up to Miley, my eyes red. Wow, was I really crying?

"Oliver... please... just tell her," Miley begged me, her eyes wet. Lily was going to never love again. With her throwing away that key, she was never going to love again.

"Tell me what?" Lily sniffed and looked at me. In the palm of her hand was the key.

"I - um - I..."

The sound of Miley's chair moving against the wood broke through the air and Lily and I turned our attention to Miley. "You two need to talk. Lily..." Miley placed a reassuring hand on Lily's shoulder. "There is only one person who deserves that key."

With that, Miley walked back into her home, where she greeted her two year old daughter and her husband, Jake Ryan.

"What - what do you have to say, Oliver?"

I pulled my eyes away from the two embracing and looked at Lily, the girl who I wanted to embrace. What did I have to say? What was I going to tell her? That I deserved the key? That I wanted to love her? That I was never go to hurt her? Why would she believe me?

"I - I don't know," I said, honestly. "It's hard to - to say."

This time, Lily was the one to place a reassuring hand on mine. "Why are you crying?"

I was still crying? I touched my face and sure enough, the cheeks were wet and my eyes suddenly began to grow heavy. "You shouldn't give up." I don't know why I did it but I brushed her bangs away and I looked into her eyes, truly. "Please don't give up."

Lily's eyes began to water. "Why shouldn't I? No one cares."

"I do," I whispered and squeezed her hands tightly. In the left, I could feel the key.

"What?" She breathed and brought our eyes to fix on one another. My nose was barely touching hers.

"I care, Lils. I - I love you."

She was silent and for the first time, I couldn't understand Lily's actions. Her eyes were closed tightly and her hands were tightly grabbing onto mine. The one thing I was expecting was a response. After all, Lily would say something without having to leave suspense. She hated suspense.

My heart, I could feel, was rapidly beating. If I didn't know better, I could have sworn it was trying hard to burst out of my chest so that it could reach hers. So that it could help heal her.

Suddenly after five minutes of silence, Lily opened her eyes and pulled hear head back from me and her hands lost their grip from mine.

She pulled away. Miley told me last night that if there was anyone that could save Lily from pulling away it would be me.

I didn't meet her eyes and instead, I just folded my right hand into a tight fist.

Wait... is that...?

Opening up my hand, I saw it. The silver key was resting there in the palm of my hand.

"You were always the one that I wanted to give it to."

I looked up at her to see her with a smile. A true smile. One that I haven't seen in six months. At that moment, I pulled Lily into a tight embrace and for the first time, the both of us shared our first kiss that was going to lead to many, many more.

When he both finally pulled away for air, I felt Lily grab my hand and place it to her chest, where the beautiful locket laid. "Open it."

"Are you sure?" I asked her, an eyebrow raised. "I don't want you to..."

"Regret it?" Lily asked and laughed lightly. "Never."

Slowly I brought the key to the locket and opened it and my heart at that moment seemed to stop still.

It held a picture of me.


End file.
